Enamorado más de una vez
by Sunshine Scarlett
Summary: La enorme mancha café en mi camisa me hacia lucir mal, pero en ese momento realmente no me importo, corría a toda prisa, no podía llegar tarde, ni por un segundo, no dejaría solo a Loki, hicimos la promesa de quedarnos en las buenas y en la malas y esto era más que bueno… aun que no creo que el pensara lo mismo.


Advertencia : marvel y sus derivados no me pertenecen, el siguiente fanfic es mpreg si no te agrada no leas, asi de simple

¡Disfruten!

La enorme mancha café en mi camisa me hacia lucir mal, desaliñado y desagradable, pero en ese momento realmente no me importó, corría a toda prisa por los pasillos, no podía llegar tarde hoy no, ni siquiera por un segundo, no dejaría solo a Loki, hicimos la promesa de quedarnos en las buenas y en la malas y esto era más que bueno… aun que no creo que él pensara lo mismo.

Thor soltó una pequeña risa pensando y analizando toda la situación, se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa por el edificio, en la esquinas y escaleras hasta llegar al elevador, se había ido a trabajar ese día de buen humor, su bellísimo esposo pelinegro lucia una hermosa barriga de casi nueve meses, no le podría estar más agradecido con la vida, en serio no podía.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde según el reloj de la pared de su oficina, se encontraba tomando tranquilamente su café mientras capturaba archivos, el día estaba realmente calmado, tarareaba una canción que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio y movía su pie rítmicamente, en serio quería llegar a casa ya, estaba muy aburrido y extrañaba a Loki.

Estos últimos meses con él había sido bastante difíciles, no habían tenido sexo en semanas, Loki se agotaba mucho así que dejaron de intentarlo no quería lastimarlo y menos hacerlo esforzarse, aun que eso no evitaba que Thor escabullera sus manos debajo de la sabana y le amara de esa forma, el rubio sabia que él debía esperar pero amaba ver las expresiones de placer que el pálido hombre dejaba escapar, sus suspiros y los músculos tensos, era terriblemente erotico verlo correrse entre sus manos, y esa simple vista hacia que Thor se viniera con facilidad. Por las noches ambos solo eran besos y caricias, estaban conformes con eso, un simple roce y era el cielo, sentían desfallecerse el uno por el otro y en completo silencio Loki siempre apreciaría que Thor le amara como la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor y como cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Loki jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero era la persona más feliz del planeta, amaba a Thor desde lo más profundo de su oscura alma y pronto tendrían un bebé, un bebé que sería de ambos. Lamentablemente sus cambios de humor se habían intensificado y con más facilidad de la que le gustaría admitir estallaba en enfado, lágrimas o lujurioso, cada día era diferente, gracias a Odin que su amado rubio le comprendía. El esbelto o de esbelto chico de ya 28 años se ponía insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, lloraba seguido, decía estar gordo… y ¡vamos! El parecía no haber perdido su belleza física seguía tan bello y con esos hermosos ojos verdes resplandecientes, tenia bochornos, dolores de cabeza, mareos y vómitos y se quejaba de que no era fácil pero supondría que lo seria, no era fácil cargar con una vida más que la tuya, el pensamiento le hizo estremecer de felicidad y cerrar los ojos con anhelo, de verdad que esperaba a su bebé, no podía expresarlo con palabras, necesitaba sentir el pequeño cuerpecito contra sus manos, tocar la suave piel sensible, y ver por primera vez si seria niño o niña.

Daba completamente lo mismo, Thor sabía que le amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, jamás le separarían de el fruto de tanto amor entre dos personas, porque puede asegurar que no hay amor mas puro que el que él le tiene a Loki, daría la vida por él, daría lo que fuera por su completa felicidad, y aun que no siempre fue así, comprendieron que la vida no está para agobiarse, si no que es para perdonar los errores y aprender de ellos.

Cansado e impaciente, el rubio gigante con una mancha de café en su camisa presionaban histéricamente los botones del ascensor, ¿que acaso el elevador no podía bajar mas rápido? Necesitaba llegar y parecía que todo le iba mal, si no fuera por el escozor que sentía en el pecho, cortesía de Tony ¡y su gusto por el café hirviendo! Maldito seas Stark, solo porque eran amigos de la infancia, si no le hubiera partido la cara, el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa y observo su cara frente a las paredes de vidrio del elevador, el recuerdo más lindo de su existencia le pego con fuerza.

Era invierno, el más frio en 9 años, si no fuera por el maldito y gordo suéter que su madre le había hecho a gancho, se estuviera muriendo de frio, Frigga solía tejer muchos suéteres pero este en especial era jodidamente cálido y no que decir de lo a gusto que se sentía en él.

El rubio iba demasiado concentrado en sus propios asuntos, pensando que esta navidad el debía ser el santa Claus familiar, no le agradaba pero todo fuera por sus sobrinos, que les hacia ilusión esa fecha, tendría que usar mucho relleno.

Mientras divagaba en silencio y hacía muecas de disgusto o aprobación a si mismo escuchó una suave risita, al levantar la mirada fue justo y como había escuchado en el libro que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño… ''fue como si hubiese visto la cosa mas bonita del mundo, al verle a los ojos me sentí fuera del universo y simplemente supe que debía ser para mi'' a pesar de que en ese tiempo no comprendía en lo absoluto las palabras ahora tenían demasiado sentido.

Duraron observándose el uno al otro por un par de segundos, el chico de cabello negro y una piel hermosamente blanca le sonreía de lado aún conteniendo la risa, sus mejillas coloradas por el aire helado y sus finos hombros temblando por la baja temperatura, el chico era simplemente tan… bonito.

-Soy Loki… -el alto pelinegro le estiro la mano y le dedico una amplia y bonita sonrisa - yo… bueno, estas bien?

Thor se quedo perplejo en su sitio, no movió ni un solo musculo y parpadeo varias veces hasta que reacciono, tomó la delgada mano del chico entre las suyas proporcionándole un poco de calor son el consensual otro, estaba helado y eso sin duda le causaba gran ternura.

Un Loki tembloroso y sonrojado hasta las orejas suspiro hondo al sentir el tacto calido y volvió a preguntar, intentando ignorar el calor emanando de su pecho. –Te… te encuentras bien?

-Si, yo… sólo no se que me ha pasado, lamento eso, es solo que…. olvídalo, yo me llamo Thor, es un placer.- el rubio le dio un apretón a las manos del otro que aún seguían entre las suyas y ambos soltaron una risa burlona.

-TIIN- el sonido agudo que indicaba la llegada al piso solicitado le sacó de sus pensamientos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando salir aun fortachón desesperado por encontrar la salida en el gran edificio, en definitiva esquivar a tantas personas debía considerarse un récord.

Mierda, hace mas de cinco minutos le había marcado la enfermera, a Loki se le había roto la fuente y él ¿aun no podía salir de el maldito edificio? El nerviosismo le estaba matando

Corriendo a toda velocidad y derribando a un par de empleados, Bueno, adiós récord, solo alcanzó a decir unos cuantos ''lo lamento'' antes de salir disparado de nuevo hacia las puertas de cristal.

El viento soplaba fuerte, era principios de otoño y el ambiente era agradable, como deseaba que Loki estuviera con el disfrutando en este momento… y recordó cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Era hace casi dos años y por la misma fecha, habían ido de dia de picnic solo ellos dos, Loki había preparado comida, mentiría si dijera que no cocinaba muy rico, una botella de vino tinto, el pelinegro solía ser exigente en cuanto a eso, y para su placer, Thor le había conseguido el mas fino de la ciudad, traido desde el cultivo mas famoso de francia.

Ambos conversaban, el viento agitaba la suave melena negra y rubia haciendo que sus cabellos se entrelazaran sobre la manta, con precaución el ojiazul se incoó frente a él, bajó para darle un beso en los labios y lo hizo levantarse, a forcejeos Loki accedió y se levanto, entre juegos lo halaba hacia arriba creyendo que Thor también se levantaría, para su sorpresa se quedo en arrodillado frente a el y sacó una cajita de terciopelo, dentro venia el aniño de la familia Odinson, el gran tesoro de su abuela.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, callo arrodillado en la manta, frente a Thor y le abrazo del cuello aceptando con gusto y besándole amorosamente. 

Thor golpeo el volante, ¡el trafico no se movía! A este paso llegaría y Loki ya habría terminado su cuarentena en casa, necesitaba llegar lo mas pronto posible y este dia no podía ser peor, por favor, tenía que llegar.

Una segunda llamada del hospital y Thor aun estaba a diez minutos más.

Recordó cuando fue su noche de bodas, Loki se veía guapísimo con su traje, ambos eran parecidos pero el de él llevaba un par de detalles verdes y dorados en la camisa, simplemente era su personalidad reflejada en un traje, era solo él.

Los besos pasaron de ser lentos y suaves a necesitados y hambrientos, era imposible detenerse en estas circunstancias, se necesitaban, piel contra piel, alma contra alma, se entregarían mas que físicamente, se amaban tanto que quizá no cavia en sus corazones y ambos sabían eso.

Se fueron desnudando lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Thor le recostó justo en medio de las sabanas blancas, besos sus muslos, sus tobillos, sus caderas, su abdomen y su torso por completo, su cuello termino de un color rosáceo, los besos de thor eran exigentes pero amorosos, era perfecto, le masajeo los glúteos con suavidad, le giro y le beso, disfrutaba por completo de el, y no podía soportar mas para hacerlo suyo.

Después de estar lo suficientemente lubricado introdujo un dedo dentro de él, el pelinegro curvó la espaldaante el dolor, era una sensación extraña, completamente nueva para él pero lo soportaría, aguantaría por Thor.

Otro dedo mas dentro de el, a este paso se rompería, con ese iban tres dedos, no creía que su culo soportara algo mas dentro de el, y justo cuando Thor retiro los dedos y coloco su virilidad en la entrada del pelinegro, ahora si creyó que moriría, nadie puede soportar tremenda cosa dentro de si, no era como una liga que se estira y regresa, oh no señor! Se quedaría con el culo abierto de por vida, no se sentaría de nuevo ¡nunca más!

Mientras Loki lloriqueaba mentalmente Thor se introducía lento en el, aprovechó el momento y entrelazo sus dedos con los finos del ojiverde -Te amo, jamás lo olvides, esto es por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas- Thor susurraba suavemente contra el oído de Loki provocando un estremecimiento en el estomago de parte de el, el momento no podía ser mas perfectos, ellos amándose por siempre y para siempre.

Thor comenzó las suaves embestidas aumentando la velocidad de vez en vez dado paso al sonido seco de los golpeteos de piel contra piel, y los quejidos y gemidos de parte de ambos.

El olor a sexo era increíblemente erótico, el dolor paso y Loki lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, de un punto a otro Thor logro llegar a un lugar dentro de el que lo hacia temblar, le estremecía, le hacia cerrar las piernas de golpe y arquear la espalda, era increíblemente bueno y por los dioses quería mas.

Sin detener los movimientos el rubio estiró la mano y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente y luego rápido, subía y bajaba acariciando todo a su paso con su pulgar combinaba movimientos y hacia al pelinegro bufar por la falta de caricias. Era injusto pero con el tiempo descubrió que a Thor le encantaba retrasar el orgasmo de Loki, se venía tan intenso que era una delicia solo observarlo

Ambos llegaron juntos esa noche, su primer orgasmo fue a la par, gimieron sus nombres y se besaron con pasión hasta quedar agotados y dormidos.

Un auto mal estacionado y las luces encendidas, eso realmente no importaba mucho, pasó rápido entre los autos y por fin pudo entrar al hospital, la enfermera del pasillo le indico el camino, le tendió unas prendas de salubridad y lo introdujo rápido a la habitación.

La situación era extraña, Loki tenia las piernas totalmente abiertas, sudaba, temblaba y estaba más pálido que de costumbre, al borde de las lagrimas suplicaba por Thor en pequeños susurros casi inaudibles y al abrir los ojos lo encontró, se soltó en llanto y pidió por él.

Entrelazaron las manos, y pese a ser de complexión exquisita Loki conservaba su fuerza y fue allí cuando lo escucho, el pelinegro dio un grito desgarrador que le encogió el estomago eso indicaba que estaba por nacer su bebé pero después del doloroso gemido de Loki solo hubo silencio, los doctores, las enfermeras e incluso ellos guardaron silencio esperando el llanto.

Se supondría que escucharía a un bebé llorar, su bebé… ¿por que no lo escuchaba?

Con desesperación y angustia volvió su cara con su amado esposo, agotado y con lágrimas en los ojos, temblaba mas que antes y fue valiente, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Doctor… que sucede con mi bebé, dígame que esta bien, ¿esta bien cierto? ¿Por que no llora?

En pleno llanto Loki tomó la mano de Thor con mas fuerza mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza –Thor, ve por mi bebe, dime que se encuentra bien, ¡dímelo! -La garganta de Loki estaba totalmente destruida pero aun así tuvo el valor y el coraje de alzar la voz

Thor se encontraba estático, ya había pasado un minuto al menos y veía a los doctores y enfermeras revolotear de un lado a otro, hablando en murmullos y con tonos de preocupación, ambos habían perdido la calma y el pánico se hizo presente más que nunca. Thor tenia la cara envuelta en lágrimas sin salir, las mejillas totalmente rojas y el corazón palpitando con dolor, el rubio besó la frente de su amado en señal de resignación, pero el aire se les cortó cuando un débil llanto llegó hasta sus oídos.

Era niña, lo supieron ambos al verla, no abría los ojos todavía y aun estaba algo morada pero para Thor era lo mas bello que había en ese mundo, era… inexplicable, se había vuelto a enamorar, lo supo en cuanto la vio, era su pequeña hija, su bebe, suya y de Loki, eso jamás cambiaria y diablos, era preciosa. Se besaron como la primera ves, necesitados el uno por el otro y se abrazaron mientras lloraban de felicidad, mantuvieron a la bebe junto a ellos y Loki le alimento por primera vez.

Thor no podía estar mas maravillado, su esposo, su bebé… eran una familia completa, Loki, la pequeña Natasha y él.

Jamás pensó que aquel chico pálido y friolento de su calle fuera ahora el ser mas preciado para él… Loki y Natasha eran lo mas preciado para él, ahora venia lo duro, desvelos, cambio de pañales pero… mucho amor de parte de ambos, definitivamente se había vuelto a enamorar.

Gracias por leer


End file.
